glassveerfandomcom-20200213-history
Gossamer
Gossamer is the main primary antagonist of the Veericle, appearing in Glass Veer, Glass Veer II and in the final instalment and final appearence Glass Veer III. He is of the Cartooner Menagerie of characters and of the Tunes Triangle, the large collection of Looney Veer's main villainery of which upon he was the leader and orchestrator of all the Mutas T's diabolical plots and alliances. He is confronted by Maverik Miadonus, Sakura Wat, Lucida Shard, Little Teeny Tot, Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny in the three veers and in the three seperate dimension locations: The Fire Throne, Lava Lorne and Tower Top. History Animator Chuck Jones introduced the monster character in the 1946 film Hair-Raising Hare. In it, Bugs Bunny is lured to the lair of a mad scientist as food for Gossamer. The monster (unnamed here) serves as the scientist's henchman. Part of this plot was repeated in the 1952 Jones short Water, Water Every Hare, in which the character was referred to as "Rudolph". The monster would remain dormant for decades until Jones used the character once more in Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century in 1980. This is the first cartoon where the character is called "Gossamer", and is so named by Marvin the Martian. Gossamer is the prone villain of the Looney Tunes Verse though only use was of the two Bugs Bunny appearences . He Is the Hulking Menacing Monster Of The Mad Scientist's tower introduced in the third veer and henchman of the long passed Mad Scientist Of Hemmingway. Gossamer in appearence of the Veers still dons the large table tennis shoes which upon removal ignite the character's rage mode instantly. He is short in temper, not displayed highly intelligent until the endowance of speech and ability from the Mutas Knowers and still has a soft spot for Bunny Meals. Glass Veer Gossamer appears in the cinematic after the completion of the Merrie Melodies Veer orchestrating the execution of the hero of the veer. He commanded over Marvin The Martian, Elmer Fudd ressurection, Sylvester, Charlie Dog, Injun Joe, Tasmanian Devil and Tasmanian Female, Foxy and Loxy, Yosemite Sam and Yosemite Brother, Henery Hawk. Following the defeat of each of the Looney Tune Veer Villainery he begins to enfuriate release more Mutas and abduct a character of the veer each time disposing of them and transforming their broken souls into Mutas who strongly resemble their former self which appear beyond the Priceless Orbs Door as a boss challenge. Gossamer after all 12 Looney Veer Villainery Cartooners at the Looney Veericle where he morphs the location to that of a fiery eminated kingdom of which he resides in the throne room where the Mutas T's remain in the other rooms and hallways guarding him. Maverik, Sakura, Lucida, Teeny, Bugs and Duck arrive at the location and eventually scale to the throne room where Gossamer at first taunts with enemy attacks of the Mutas T's until they are eliminated and a fire escalates setting the whole room ablaze. He also in the third wave of attack summons the Mutas spirits of the fallen Villainery. After Defeat Gossamer secretly tries to advance Maverik but is finished by Teeny who is then swallowed by the fire along with Gossamer. His demise unlocks the following movie magnum veer. Glass Veer 2 Gossamer returns in the second veer in the Looney 2 Veer stowed at away at Lava Lorne the monstrous volcano island containing the abducted Goofy Gophers. He original was set to appear as a secondary optional boss but due to the sucess and possibilities left by the first might his enemy challenge became a crucial part of the story. Gossamer appears commanding a legion of Mutas in the forms of lava monsters and four very large dragons which appear as bosses before Teenta, Porky, Elmer and The Iron Giant's reach of Lava Lorne. He appears upon the maga floor which the characters stand upon thanks to the Impervious. His method is battle his simply charge and stomp as well as similiar to the first veer confrontation fire based attacks. He is huge in size and height and appears to be a giant which even towers above the iron giant. He relinqueshes health immediatley taking your life you try to simply attack him. He has a large cylindar hole inserted in his back which is the only weak spot until he morphs into the following animal forms of red: Jaguar, Steam Lizard, Komodo Dragon Breather and Grizzly Bear. Upon defeat the cinematic shows Gossamer sink beneath the lava but be rescued by a secret Mutas Dragon Fifth who escorts him away until Porky swings the Fire-A-Rang knocking him clean out of the sky along with the huge flying monster. Gossamer's Veer Life Fource is then sucked into the moon. Category:Glass Veer Category:Cartooner Category:Villain Category:Looney Tunes Veer Category:Boss Category:Characters